


无可救药

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 本来只是少爷无可救药后来连管家也无可救药了【笑





	无可救药

**Author's Note:**

> 反正写不了文只能编段子  
> 反正还不了债只能蹦脑洞  
> 反正开不起车只能搞清水
> 
>  
> 
> 那～还～挣～扎～个～蛋～啊～
> 
> 发烧的时候突然想撸一个Bertie的，就撸了【。
> 
> 感谢已经不在了的AI  
> 认识许久  
> 她仍会为我带来惊喜  
> 或者新墙头=。=

Bertie能在任何文艺活动的场合睡着。  
这应该也算是天赋的一种。  
最开始Jeeves对此相当不屑。  
谁会在哈姆雷特向克劳狄斯刺出致命一剑的时候打出全场最响亮的呼噜。  
又有谁会在海顿第94号交响曲第二乐章的中途嗷的一声惊醒然后从座椅上滚落。  
  
无可救药。  
  
Jeeves把头转向另一侧，企图从精神上跟倒下的人形生物拉开距离。  
Bertie焦头烂额，费了半天劲才把自己从腿的丛林里刨了出来，像抱住浮木一样搭上Jeeves的大腿，露出夹带着迷糊的歉意笑容。  
Jeeves晃了眼。  
算了。他想。  
再原谅他一次。  
  
后来他似乎有些沉迷。  
之前最令人头痛的瞬间如今也甜美的让人无法移开视线。  
他一次又一次巧妙地把主人拐去各种剧场。  
从最佳观景区看着身边人摇摇晃晃，努力也无法同时撕开两只眼皮，最终敌不过睡意侵袭，带着一头浅棕卷发扎进他颈窝。  
近的他甚至能看清他脸上的绒毛还有鼻尖上的细小汗珠。  
他新为他挑选的洗发水的香气随体温一起扩散，跟他身上的气味混合在一处。  
Bertie哼了一声，皱着眉头拱他。  
Jeeves轻微地调整了肩膀的位置，让他睡得更踏实。  
视线转回台上，几位演员的演技十分精湛，对剧本的把握也非常优秀。  
然而Jeeves的全部注意力都在Bertie身上。  
  
无可救药。  
  
即使是互通心意的后来。  
Bertie有次睡梦中的行为还是过了火。  
依旧是开场十五分钟内不省人事。  
依旧是摇摇晃晃就倒在了Jeeves身上。  
只不过这次战略指挥部制定的落脚点有误。  
Bertie倒在了他的胸膛上。  
Jeeves还没来得及倒吸一口凉气，不省人事的Bertie又发起了下一轮进攻。  
直直地扎向了Jeeves两腿中间。  
Jeeves的脸腾地红到了头发丝，一手揽住了Bertie下落的肩。  
Bertie的唇将将擦上他的裤链。  
他感觉到某个私密部位即将要在不合宜的场合宣示自己的存在感。  
Jeeves硬弯出一个笑容，低下身子轻唤睡得深沉的主人。  
“Sir？Sir？”  
Bertie拎起一边眼皮瞄他，接着又闭了眼。  
Jeeves把身子压的更低，头抵着他的头，在后排人看来两人只是弯腰悄声低语。  
双唇轻触。  
Jeeves的吻连绵而上。  
鼻尖，额头，卷毛。  
随即满足而正直地坐好。  
三秒后Bertie蒸腾着暴起。  
瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛把冒着热气的自己烙进座位里。  
后排坐着的老绅士不满地用手杖杵他的椅背。  
Jeeves抱以十二万分歉意的微笑：“非常抱歉给您带来麻烦，先生。”  
头转向Bertie的时候又变化成另一种笑容。  
Bertie龇牙咧嘴，小幅度用千百种手势和嘴型告诉Jeeves出去之后再跟他算账。  
Jeeves回归平日的职业化表情，心里笑容却越来越大。  
下次，  
他还会睡着的，对吧？  
  
  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
  
  
Jeeves以扔掉所有Bertie心头好为己任。  
常规水准是随买随扔。  
绝没有拖到第三天的理由。  
就算“随便处理”是他说的。  
可那是他才穿过一次的漂亮法兰绒亮绿色长袜。  
Jeeves拿它们出门的时候，Bertie的眼珠子也依依不舍地跟着一起出去了。  
  
无可救药。  
  
Bertie眼泪汪汪。  
Jeeves铁石心肠。  
真不是Bertie故意跟Jeeves作对。  
天底下好看的衣装饰物那么多，但能入他了不起管家眼的又那么少。  
思想冲突之下定有权利斗争。  
主仆间勇气与智慧的比拼总会分个胜负。  
又一次，紫色缎带平顶草帽也跟自己挥手宣告永别了。  
看着Jeeves那张万年雕刻脸上溢出的些许笑模样。  
Bertie咬着嘴唇一扭头。  
算了，他忍。  
  
后来他确实买的多了。  
Jeeves处理掉他的东西后，他总会老实那么一阵。  
管用多久就不好说了。  
那些橱窗里的光鲜衣物就像果酱馅饼于一个九岁孩子那般诱惑着他。  
恶性循环。  
不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中爆买。  
Jeeves把一捆需要处理的物件拎到门口的时候，终于忍不住叹着气捏了捏眉间。  
Bertie作乖宝宝状端了茶水小口抿，用余光偷偷打量。  
唇不再绷成一条线。  
眉头上扬，眉尾顺着画出一个船样的弧度。  
衬得他柔和多了。  
不板着脸的Jeeves真好看。  
茶水就像加了蜜糖。  
  
无可救药  
  
即使是心意相通的后来。  
买扔依旧是二人日常。  
Jeeves干脆放开了。  
临睡前搭了斜条纹阔腿裤在小臂上，站在床旁苦口婆心地劝说。  
Bertie靠在大垫子上，两眼直勾勾地盯着他看。  
摆出一副公学课堂上认真听讲的姿态。  
一长串讲完，再看Bertie。  
目光迷离，嘴角还带着不明笑意。  
不管怎么说，定是半句也没听进去了。  
Jeeves扯松了领结，坐到Bertie身旁。  
“要是早知道您心不在这里，我就不废力气了，先生。”无力又无奈，Jeeves伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“嘿，才不是呢。”Bertie笑着把他揽倒在被子上，轻吻他的鬓角。  
“很早很早以前，你就该知道。”  
“我的心一直都在这。”  
夜长。  
平静之后。  
“好了，现在给我解释下为什么你的心一直在裤子上吧。”  
Bertie懒洋洋地拿手指头一下下戳Jeeves的胸口。


End file.
